The 13th Conversation in Biomolecular Stereodynamics will be held June 17-21, 2003 at the State University of New York at Albany. The configuration is: Evening Lectures: Highend Protein Crystallography: Nobel Laureate Robert Huber, MPI, Martinsried, Germany Wolfram Saenger, Free Unix, Berlin, Germany Unfolded Proteins Structural Genomics: Ab Initio Protein Structure Prediction Structural Genomics: Experimental Protein Structure Determination Structural Genomics: Evolution of Proteins and RNA Structural Genomics: DNA-Protein Recognition at the Genome Level DNA-Protein Recognition DNA-Cation Rendevous: A Panel Discussion RNA Stories Single Molecules and Nanosciences Kees Hilbers, 65th Birthday Jubilee: Scientific Session Kees Hilbers, 65th Birthday: Evening Jubilee The 50th Anniversary of the DNA Double Helix Discovery The subjects will be covered by invited lectures and poster discussion papers. There will be a total of 66 lectures, 40 by senior scientists and 26 by young researchers. Lectures by young researchers (graduate students, post-doctoral fellows and starting faculty) will be based on selection from abstracts submitted for poster presentation. 6.5 hours of the symposium time will be left vacant until abstracts for posters are received so that a significant number of lectures can be selected from the abstracts. The number of posters presented will be 250. Out of a total of 66 talks, a minimum of 20 will be delivered by female scientists. The program will admit some 400 scientists from over 20 Nations.